


The Knife

by BleachProductions



Category: twentyonepilots
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachProductions/pseuds/BleachProductions





	The Knife

Tyler was looking out the window. He looked at the moon and started crying. He remembered the death of his father. His father was murdered earlier that year. His death affected Tyler forever. Tyler then heard a knock at his door. "Can I come in?", asked Josh. "Sure.", Tyler whispered. When Josh came through the door he put his hand on Tyler's shoulder. "What are you crying about?", asked Josh. I was thinking of my father's death again. All Tyler could see was blue and black. "I will avenge my father someday.", said Tyler Josh comforted him for a while then they both left the house. Lizzie was a beautiful young lady. She was walking down the street when she saw a man in all black walk towards her. They had a mask on and was wearing a black cloak. "Who are you?", asked Lizzie. They didn't answer. When they were infront of her, they grabbed her by the neck. They then slammed her head against the floor repeatedly until her skull finally broke. They then walked away. (The next day...) "Good morning Tyler.", said Josh. "Good morning.", said Tyler. He walked to the tv and turned it on. They watched the news and heard about the murder yesterday. Tyler looked at Josh and saw him shaking. "Are you ok?", asked Tyler. "Yeah I'm fine.", said Josh. He then walked upstairs and went in his room. Tyler was confused. He then left the house. "Hey Alice", said Chad. "Hey Chad!", said Alice. "Want to explore that old abandoned house?", asked Chad. "Ok.". They walked into the house and started poking around. "Imagine someone comes behind you and just grabs you?", asked Chad. "Don't say that!", said Alice. Before Chad could say something someone went behind him and grabbed him by the shirt. Alice screamed in horror. She heard Chad screaming in pain. "Help!", yelled Chad. Alice ran out of the house and went to the Police Station. She told them everything and they went to the house. They searched the bottom floor and found no body. Before they went upstairs they looked up and saw a body hanging from a chandelier. Alice screamed and died of fright. Tyler then went back to the house. He found no sign of Josh. Tyler then heard the front door open. It was Jenna. She was back from her vacation. "Hi honey!", said Jenna. "Have you heard the news?". "Yeah I heard about the murders here". "Also where's Josh?", asked Jenna. "I don't know.". Jenna walked upstairs and Tyler heard her scream. "JENNA!". When Tyler walked upstairs he saw Jenna's dead body. He looked down at the lifeless body. He then thought that Josh was the murderer! He saw Josh's hair in his room. "ENOUGH!", yelled Tyler. When he opened the room he grabbed the baseball bat and looked up. He saw Josh's body on the chair. Tyler walked up to Josh. Tyler cried next to his body. He then kissed Josh. After that he heard a noise downstairs. When he went down their he saw the murderer. He hit them in the head and they got knocked out. Tyler walked up to them and removed their mask. He was schocked to she Brendon's face! Before he could say anything, Brendon grabbed his knife and stabbed Tyler in the chest.


End file.
